


Second Chance

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Ultimate Imposter, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Other, Prompt Fic, Second Chances, Self-Hatred, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ryouta when the former Remnants talk him out of brainwashing the world.[Prompt 8: “Not everyone deserves a second chance.”]





	Second Chance

As Izuru, no he’s Hajime, speaks in a soothing voice and the other former Remnants all stare at him with oddly comforting expressions, Ryouta makes his decision. As tears shine in his eyes, he steps towards the panel and presses a single button. The process comes to a halt… now he can’t brainwash the entire world into hope.

Ryouta stumbles backwards, his heart drumming and drumming. He drops to his knees and the tears fall, dribbling down his face as he sobs. What has he done?

His old classmates approach him, including the person he has seen wear many faces but never exist as themself (because they literally don’t have their own identity): his closest friend, his datemate… the Ultimate Imposter.

They kneel beside the sobbing Ryouta and he flings himself at them, burying his face in their chest. He sobs and the rub his back.

Everyone tries to reassure him, including his datemate, but it doesn’t work.

“Just because you tried to do this doesn’t make you evil,” the Imposter says, squeezing him in their strong embrace.

“People are allowed to change,” Hajime says.

“Yeah, look at us,” Nagito says, waving his prosthetic.

“N-Not me,” Ryouta says, sniffing. “I tried to brainwash the entire world. Not everyone deserves a second chance. And… no one would forgive me.”

As the Imposter cuddles him, Ryouta listens to Hajime and the others explain that forgiveness isn’t the goal of atonement; instead, you should move on until you can live with yourself.

“Besides, none of this was really our fault,” the Imposter whispers. “It was all her.”

Ryouta knows they’re right. Everyone here is a victim, and it’s possible to change and move into a brighter future. And as long as he has them all by himself, he thinks he can do it.


End file.
